Fighting For You
by Myfaerytale
Summary: When Alice and Jasper are selected as tributes for the Hunger Games, they face many obstacles, including love, hate, friendship, and trust. Can Alice and Jasper stick together through the Hunger Games? Or will their thirst for survival tear them apart?


A/N: hello. I decided to repost this and see if any new readers would enjoy it:) so, yeah, hope you enjoy!

_**Pre-Hunger Games: Day 1**_

APOV

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, I'm seventeen years old, and today was the day. The worst day, to me, of the year. I have to watch people I know, sometimes people I care about leave and never come back. It's the day where I wait, shaking from my head to my toes, waiting to see if it will be me. It's a day where I have to wear my best clothes because everyone is looking at me, and I can't make my family look bad.

It's the day of the reaping.

Two people from our district, ranging from ages 12 to 18, must leave to fight to the death in what's called, "The Hunger Games." It's something the government of Panem uses to teach all of us what would happen if we ever tried to rebel again, or get into a civil war. All our children would die, and only a few lucky ones would survive.

Reaping. Just the word makes me nervous; and this year to add to that fear, I have to take my little sister Cynthia with me. I have to drag my little sister to the main plaza where she too must feel this anxiety. She turned twelve a few weeks ago, but thankfully her name was in the pool of names once. I will have my name in that pool 6 times.

I was lucky that my name wouldn't be in there many more times like some others in the Seam. I was fortunate enough to be a Mayor's daugther, where I wouldn't have to worry about putting my name in more for tessarae for my family.

_Family. _That word doesn't even apply to me any more. Ever since my mother died, my father has been extremely distant and rarely talked to my sister or I. That was three years ago.

The only time my father would show any type of affection was on Reaping day.

"Alice?" My little sister knocked on my door.

I was currently reading one of the few fashion magazines that were supplied here in the Seam. It seemed to be the only thing that could take my mind off what today would bring. When I looked up, I saw my sister's light brown eyes wide with fear. I have never seen that look on her face a day in my life, not even when mom died.

I set my magazine aside and got up, rushing to my sister's side. I ran my fingers through her long black hair, hoping this would soothe her, if even a little bit.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Her light whimpers hit ears like a smack. She hated hearing her sister suffer any pain.

"What if I get picked?" her small voice could barely be heard behind her shaking lips. "I don't want to leave you and Nanna."

Nanna was our nanny that watched over us, making sure we made it to school, had food, etc. She was like a second mother to us, and took care of us when our father couldn't-which was often.

"You won't have to leave us." I pushed her hair away from her face, my fingers trailing on her hot cheeks. "You're name is only in there one time, there's no way you'll be picked."

"Promise?" she asked holding out her tiny pinkie finger.

My sister and I were very small. I was only about 4"10' where as she was about 4"7'.

"I promise." our pinkies entwined and I gave her a reassuring smile. "If anything does happen, I'll protect you." I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, putting as much love into the embrace as I could manage. "I love you so much." I whispered into her hair.

"Cynthia! Come help me with this cake!" Nanna called from the kitchen.

Each year since I was eligable for the reaping, Nanna would make me a cake congradulating me on not being selected.

Hopefully this year was another success and I could have a bite of delicious cake in the hours ahead. Speaking of time...

~~~o~~~

I fixed the final tie in my boots, the material clinging comfortably to my feet. I was wearing my black jeans with a brown tank top and black jacket.

I glanced at my watch, the tiny hands showing that it was a little after 10:30. I had to meet him in a little under half an hour in the woods behind the electric fence.

I could feel the smile slowly creep onto my face as I thought of seeing him. We met when we were ten, and he has been my best friend ever since. He family was very poor, and I would try the best I could to help him whenever I could. He was the only person that wanted to actually be my friend despite me being the Mayor's daughter. Everyone else tended to just hand around me because I had money, or they hated me for it.

It was only a few years ago that I starting hanging out with him the forbidden woods. He talked of having to do something important after school, but wouldn't tell me what it was. So, I decided to follow him. At first I was scared because he went past the fence I was always told not to go through, but I was too intrigued to give up.

_I hid behind a tree and watched as he looked around, trying to find something. After a few minutes, he picked up a small cage that contained a dead rabit. It took everything in me not to audibly gag in my hands. _

_I must not have been quiet enough because he dropped the cage and whipped his head around, right in my direction. His blonde hair fell so gracefully into his blue eyes, it momentarily masked the shock on his face once he saw me. _

_"Alice what are you doing here?"_

_I sighed and stepped out of my hiding place, crossing my arms. "I wanted to know where you were going." I avoided his glare, not wanting to feel any worse than I already did for following him this far. _

_"Well now I can never come back here." he covered his shaking head with his pale hands. _

_"Why can't you come back?" I asked walking up to him. _

_He removed his hands and looked at me harshly."Arent you going to tell someone that I'm here?" _

_My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why would I do that?" I asked. _

_"Don't you know that this is illegal? I could get in serious trouble for this." He walked up to me, his height making me look up. _

_"Yes, I know that. But I couldn't rat you out."_

_"Why? Why do you care what happens to me?" _

_I flinched at his words. "I thought we were friends." I somehow worded it like a question. We talked all the time at school. Does our friendship only apply there?_

_"Friends?" his voice got softer. "You consider me your friend?" _

_It was quiet around us until a light whistle of a mockingjay's tune sounded. _

_"Yeah. So I'm not going to tell anyone where you are."_

_"Thank you," he mumbled._

_I looked down, my white flats now covered in dirt and bit my lip. My mother was going to wonder where I've been that caused my shoes to get this way._

_"Why are you here anyways?" I questioned crossing my arms. _

_"Sometimes my family doesn't have enough money to get food, so I have to come out here and hunt for some." _

_I looked in the direction of the caged rabit. "That's all you got today?" _

_I was stunned; my family never ran out of food before. We always had everything we needed, and I've never felt the empty feeling of having no food. _

_I wonder what he felt like on a daily basis. _

_"Yes, that's all I could get."_

_"Do you think I could help?"_

That was the first day I picked up a bow and arrow. That could also be the first day that I found my calling; I'm not trying to brag but I have a great skill with the bow and arrow. Ever since my hands touched those two pieces of the finest material, I've helped him get more food than he could imagine. I even offered to give him some money, but he denied it saying he wasn't going to live off of others.

I went in my closet and shuffled around until my hands felt my custom made bow and arrow. It's the set my mother bought me before she passed. She saw my interest and decided to buy me a set. It's the last thing she bought me.

I wiped my hands under my burning eyes and shut my closet door, making sure it was securly on my back. I left the front door to my house and started a light jog. I had to prepare my body for the day and the few hours of constant motion I would have to do. I didn't have to do this everyday, but it made my heart swell to know that I was helping my best friend survive.

I kept myself on the edge of Seam and could faintly see the barbed fence. After that first day, I soon found out that it wasn't actually charged at certain times of the day.

I slowed down a little so that I could slide throught the small hole that seperated me fromt the Seam and the woods.

As I overcame my obstactle, I instantley felt at ease, my body excited for the upcoming adventure. I started a jog again and went to the familiar place that he and I usually met at.

I came to a halt as I collided with his body. Wow, I must have been really thinking too much about things. I fell onto my back and let out a groan of pain.

"Hey short stuff, watch where you're going before you run into a tree." he laughed whilst grabbing me by the arms to help me up.

"Hi to you too Jasper." I huffed, patting the dirt off of my brand new jacket. "You made me mess up my new jacket. I just got it last night." I whined.

"_You _messed up your jacket. "

I raised an irritated brow at him and reached behind me for my bow and arrow. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." I was about to start my sprint for our routine until Jasper grabbed my arm. "What?"

He turned me to face him and held me in place. "What?" I said again.

"You got a little dirt on your face." he licked his thumb and brought it near my cheek.

"Ew! No!" I squealed.

"Hold still," he commanded.

"Jasper!" his thumb swiped across my cheek.

I swatted his hand away, looking at him with a playful glare. His other hand remained on my waist, and I couldn't help but just look at him. His blue eyes were just so beautiful, and I always had wanted to just run my fingers through his hair.

I blushed and turned my head away, re-setting my equipment. "Let's go," I said, flustered.

I quickly moved from his vision and sprinted through the woods.

"Alice! Wait!" I could hear him calling me, but I couldn't look at him right now. The feelings I had for him were too strong and I didn't want to ruin anything. I couldn't speak to him or I'd slip. My feet barely brushed the ground as I ran faster and faster. I looked at my surroundings, trying to find anything to take my mind off of him.

Who would want to be with a spoiled brat like me? Who would love a Mayor's daughter?

I spotted a large bird sitting on a branch; I stopped instantly, my feet skidding acorss the floor before I got my bow and arrow ready, focused, and released a blue arrow.

I was dead on, as usual, hitting the bird right through the skull. It was so still right now, you could even hear a pin drop. I always felt kind of bad for anything I killed, but I knew I had to do it if I wanted Jasper and his family to be safe and happy.

I lowered by bow, staring at the empty space of where the bird used to be.

"Alice," I jumped at the sound of his voice. I didn't hear any leaves crunch or feel a breeze in her direction.

I didn't want to look at him, at least not in the state I was in.

"Alice, can you please talk to me. I know something's wrong."

I sighed audibly; I could sense the concern in his voice. "I'm scared," I admitted. Jasper walked in front of me and put a soft hand on my arm.

"Why? Is it because of the reaping?" he asked me.

"Yeah," well it was partially. I was scared of the reaping, terrified actually. "This is Cynthia's first year, and I'm scared that she'll get picked. I know that her name is only in there once, but I had a dream last night that she would be picked." the words left my mouth faster and faster. "My dreams are never wrong; at least they've never been wrong. I hope to God that they're wrong this time. I couldn't bear to see her fight in such an ugly battle." I could feel the tears bubbling in my throat. I tried so hard to hold them back, but they had a mind of their own.

Jasper pulled me into his arms, not saying a single word. What could I expect him to say? He knew as much as I did that whenever I had a dream of someone it came true. He couldn't tell me that it wasn't going to happen, because I had a strong feeling in my gut that it was going to happen.

My gut was never wrong.

~~~o~~~

I wrapped the last rubberband around one of Cynthia's pigtails. We were about to leave for the reaping and I was nervous as hell. I was more nervous for Cynthia today though, since it was her first reaping she had to attend.

"Alright, let's see," Cynthia got up and twirled in place. She wore a nice white blouse, and a knee length blue skirt. She had on dark blue flats with a little ribbon on the toes. Her dark hair was in two braids that went halfway down her back. "You're gorgeous."

She played with the ends of one of her braids, her lips pressed together in a tight line.

"Cynthia, I promise you, everything is going to be okay."

She nodded and grabbed my hand.

I wore a light pink, sun dress with pink flats. My short hair was in it's usual spiky do with a pink headband. I just to contain the tremors that wanted to run through my body. I had to be strong for Cynthia, I had to show her that she shouldn't be afraid.

Though it was hard enough trying to explain that to myself.

I grasped Cynthia's hand tighter and pulled her out of the house, or Nanna staying behind this year to help our father with some errands. I couldn't help but think of the scene from my dreams. Cynthia standing with all the other 12 year old girls waiting to see if they would be the one selected. I could see her biting on her fingernails, I could see her continuously playing with her pigtails.

I could see her being chosen as the female tribute of District 12, over and over again.

As we neared the main square of District 12, my nerves only heightened as I saw all the people standing in their groups. I stopped us and took Cynthia's hand, giving her the blue Sapphire encrusted Mockingjay pin my mother gave me from my dress.

"Hold this tightly with all the strength you have. Mom told me that if you have this with you, nothing bad will happen."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched Cynthia take the pin in her hand, holding it in between her small hands.

I sent her off to her group whilst I went to stand with the other 17 year old girls. A few of them waved at me, and I waved back, but I wasn't to interested in socializing. I was-

"Welcome, welcome!" Esme Platt said in a cheerful tone. Her face could most likely been seen by the whole district as it was on a large screen that was displayed to everyone in the main square. Esme Platt is the person who will announce the tributes and the person to escourt the tributes of District 12 to all of their destination.

"It is time to announce what boy and girl will be District 12's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" her bubbly voice was not one to smile for. I almost smiled as I heard the sound of a cricket's leg rubbing together. "May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" her face which had way too much make stretched in a shit eating grin.

She went up to one of the glass balls filled with every girls' name. "Ladies first!" she said, her heels clicking against the concrete ground. Her pale pink hand reached into the the ball, her hand moving around before pulling out one slip of paper.

"The female tribute is..." Esme held the slip of paper in front of her face, opening it with both hands. "Cynthia Holly Brandon!" the are was silent besides the few gasps that scattered across the centre.

My heart sank to the ground, my head whipping in her direction. The girls in her group moved away from her, making it obvious that Cynthia was the one was called.

No, no, no. This couldn't be happening.

"Cynthia? Where are you, dear?" it was obvious when Esme Platt spotted her, because her smile got even creepier. "Don't be shy, dear."

I watched as Cynthia emerged from the group of girls, a few Peacekeepers taking hold of her arms to bring her to the raised platform.

"No! No!" she screamed whilst kicking her legs in front of her. I couldn't bear to watch my dreams unfold; I pushed all the girls around me out of the way and ran into the center lane that led to the stage.

"Wait!" I shouted, my hand sky rocketing up. "I volunteer as tribute!" my breathing was heavy, my mind far off from noticing the dirt that covered my brand new pink flats.

I watched as the Peacekeepers set my sister down, her small form running towards me. "Alice! You can't do this!"

"I can't watch you die Cynthia," I whispered, my thumbs rubbing circles across her tear streaked cheeks.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we have a volunteer!" Esme squealed.

How could someone be so excited about something so horrid? I started to walk forward, the Peacekeepers grabbing hold of Cynthia to force her back into line.

Why was everything happening so fast? In the past five minutes, I've gone from worrying about Cynthia being picked for the reaping, to worrying about whether or not I'd be alive in the next two weeks. When my feet somehow found their way to the stage, I heard Esme Platt's voice.

"Dear?"

I held back my tears and looked at her.

"What's your name?" she asked holding the microphone up to my mouth. It was difficult since she had on heels, making her that much taller than me.

"Mary Alice Brandon." My eyes roamed over all the faces in the crowd desperate to find Jasper's.

"Ah! A sister volunteering for her sibling! How thoughtful!" she beamed.

It took every fiber in my being not to punch her in the face. Instead, I gave a small smile and waited for her to say who the male tribute would be. My sister's screams were silenced as the other girls in her age group

"Okay! It's time to announce the male who will represent District 12!" she trotted over to the other bowl, and this time just stuck her hand in and pulled out the first thing her fingers touched.

"The male tribute is..." again she opened the slip of paper with both hands. "Jasper Whitlock!"

This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening! Oh my god! Not Jasper! Alice's jaw fell open in complete shock as she watched Jasper walk up to the stage. He gave her a sympathetic smile before facing the crowd.

"District 12! Meet your two tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

No one moved an inch, no one took a breath, no one did anything. No one here celebrated the reaping; everyone in the Seam hated the fact that they had to lose two children every year.

I felt someone press Jasper and I together to get out picture taken for the Capitol's paper.

What's going to happen to me?

~~~o~~~

Esme Platt had a creepy smile plastered on her face as she walked Jasper and I inside of District Hall, the big building right behind the platform built for the reaping. Her lips were tinted a light shade of pink with a dark violet silhouette outlining her mouth.

The peacekeepers behind us kept nudging us forward. Obviously we were in a hurry.

I looked away to see Jasper right next me. He had a grim face as he stared forward in determination. I grasped his arm tight as we followed Esme to who knows where.

We finally entered a small office that was darkly lit and contained only a few pieces of furniture.

I felt claustrophobia begin to build, as the results of today's events finally began to sink in.

I'm a tribute in this year's annual Hunger Games, where twenty four tributes go in and only one comes out alive. I'm going to have to fight for my life. I'm going to have to kill Jasper.

That very last thought alone sent my heart and mind into battle. I could never hurt him, let along I could never kill him. But how will I live in the process if I let him live, when there is only one victor, one lone survivor of the games.

I turned my head and gave Jasper a sad smile. He looks back at me with these intense orbs of ocean blue.

I let go our intertwined arms to take a seat in one of the only chairs in the room. My hands were shaking and it was hard to keep still.

"Well, it is so wonderful to meet you two." Esme said. Her voice was sickly sweet, yet poison to my ears. She sounded so joyful; does she not know what goes on at the games?

"Before we leave for the capitol, you'll each have a few minutes to say good-bye to your families."

"A few minutes?" I asked, a bit surprised. I felt I needed more than a few minutes. I still had so much to say to Cynthia, Nanna and... my father.

I could feel the traitorous tears fill my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Brandon. If we want to get to the Capitol on time, we must leave soon."

I took a deep breath and looked up once again at Jasper. His family was going to suffer greatly in his absence.

I look back to Ms. Platt. "Do you think we have time to–"

"Your families have just arrived! No time to waste, please makes these short and sweet dears." She said while fixing her make up in front of a mirror. She left the room a moment after to let in our families.

I shot out of my seat to hug my sister. My little sister jumped into my arms, her small hands clinging to my pink dress.

"Alice!" she wailed. She pressed herself against me, hugging tightly, not wanting to let go. I could only imagine how she will be when I'm gone, and if I don't make it back.

"It's alright, it's alright" I said as I stroked her back in attempt to soothe her grief. The sobs held back in my throat made it hard for my words to come out. "You have to promise me to be good for Nanna. Alright?"

She pulled away from me, her eyes were puffed and pink from her crying. "I don't want you to go." she sobbed.

I laughed humorlessly, on the verge of spilling tears myself "I don't want to either, but it's the way it has to be." I said as I moved one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

"Alice," the voice made both Cynthia and I whip our heads towards the door. There stood my father, his hair parted neatly, his moustache freshly trimmed. His face was emotionless.

"Father." I stood up to greet him.

He walked over to stand in front of me.

I watched as his face crumble in agony as he took me into his arms. He sobbed in my hair while I cried in his shoulder.

My father never cried, and was never a man to show emotion. When my mother died, not once did I see him shed a tear. To see him now, at his most vulnerable made me tear up.

He had the same smell he always did; peppermints mixed with cigars. I breathed in his scent deeply, one last time.

His hold on me grew tighter as his shaking grew more spastic. "I love you so much," he breathed heavily between sobs. He pulled me away for a moment to cup my face in his hands. "Always have, always will. Remember that."

He cleared my tears away with his massive thumbs.

I hugged tightly, one last time. For my father showing up in this moment was enough to make me forgive him for all the wrongs he may have done.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a schedule to keep." My father released me, giving me one last hug.

He grabbed my sister's hand and took her away sobbing from my arms.

I wrapped my arms around myself, strolling to the other side of the room. I couldn't look at Jasper departing from his family, it broke my heart too much. I've seen them on various occasions, but I never met them. All I knew was they meant the world to him.

"Alright, it's time to leave," Esme Platt said in an excited voice.

"Come on," I heard Jasper mumble in a sad voice. My eyes rose to meet his, the hurt almost making me cry. I wiped at my eyes again, the tears begging to fall.

We began walking out of the room, the Peacekeepers again pushing us to move faster. I had no idea where we were; it was so hard to concentrate with her vision constantly blurring.

"Watch your step," one of them said.

I cleared my eyes for the final time before taking a high step on what appeared to be a train. My glossy eyes widened as I took in all theexpensive looking items on the train. Leather couches, vintage chandeliers, silver tableware, I wouldn't surprised that the food they served is even better than the food I got back at home.

There in the middle of the room was the largest chandelier I've ever seen in my life.

The only good that would come out of this trip was that I'd finally get to see the Capitol.

There were many booths that ran down the right side against the windows; each layered with the finest of leathers all varying different shades of blue and purple. A man, who must have been a chef, waltzed in with a tray full of foods I've never seen before.

"Wow," Jasper gasped. I guess I wasn't the only one who was stunned by all these glamorous items.

"Please take a seat, we have things to discuss." Esme Platt said, pulling both on our arms. She dragged us to a booth, sitting Jasper and I next to each other.

I was still entranced by all of the nice things my sight was beholding. Everything, and I mean everything, had to have cost more than $1,000. I began playing with my hands; even the table they sat on must have been made from some of the finest wood.

I placed my hands under the booth, afraid that I'd break anything my hands would touch. Everything just seemed so fragile

"Hello," a blonde, handsome man sat next to Esme Platt, his hands fixing fumbling with the collar on his shirt.

That man was Carlisle Cullen. He won the Hunger Games about fifteen years ago, being the second person from District 12 to win. His hair was neatly combed, his face only slightly stubbly, and his eyes kept darting in Esme Platt's direction in a flirtatious manner.

"Hello," Jasper reached his hand across the table of the booth, shaking Carlisle's. "It's nice to meet you." Jasper brought his hand back.

"This is Carlisle Cullen," Esme Platt said with pleased look. "He will be your mentor throughout the course of the Games. He will help guide you, and teach you the necessities of your training." she gestured to him as she spoke. "Do you have anything to say?" she asked.

I waited for him to say something.

"Uh," he cleared his throat, scratching his neck nervously."Good luck to the both of you," he avoided our stares as he stumbled his way out of the booth.

I gasped when Jasper left the booth also, stepping in front of Carlisle with a glare. "That's all you have to say?" Jasper took hold of Carlisle by the arms and torso. "We have to fight for our lives in a few short days, and all you can say is 'good luck?'"

I didn't know what to do; I just sat there doing nothing but watching the scene unfold. What could I do? I scooted out of the booth, quickly pulling Jasper away from Carlisle.

"Jasper," I chided. "What are you doing? He's supposed to help us." He kept his blazing glare on Carlisle.

"Exactly," he took a step back and ushered me back into the booth. "He's supposed to help us." He stepped away from Carlisle and began walking out of the room.

"Jasper," my shoulders sagged in defeat as I watched him walk away.

"We should arrive in the Capitol in about an hour," Esme Platt said, breaking the awkward silence that grown.

I ran a hand through my hair and left Esme Platt and Carlisle behind, the only thing running through my mind was to find Jasper. I had to make sure he was alright.

I looked behind every door and every room, but I couldn't find him. I was getting scared, scared of where he could be, what he could be doing. I kept going farther and farther down the train.

Finally arriving on the last car of train, I saw Jasper through the small window on the door. He was sitting on the floor, his head resting against the metal made door. I could see his back trembling, his broad shoulders moving up and slowly.

"Jasper," his name fell from my lips in a breath.

I debated with myself whether I should disturb him or not. It seemed my body had its own plans as I placed my feet flat on the floor and touched the handle with frozen fingers.

This door was harder to open than the others, my arms straining to open it wide enough for me to slip through.

When I got through, the door shutting silently behind me, I stood still waiting for him to react.

But he didn't.

He remained in the same position except for a piece of his hair that fell out of place. I took one step forward, still trying to determine if it was right of me to bother him when he was in such a fragile state.

When Jasper raised his head to look at me, I clenched my hands, my fingers digging harshly into my palms. I continued to wait and see what his reaction was going to be.

"What do you want?" he finally spoke.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and loosened my hands, the sound of his voice making me relax.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. What should I say? Nothing I could think up seemed good enough for him to hear. "I-I-" I stuttered, blushing at how foolish I sounded.

Jasper's head turned, his eyes shadowed by his golden waves.

"It's alright, I'm fine. I'm just trying to think." his voice was emotionless; it was hard for me to believe him.

I somehow mustered up the courage to move, ending up right next to him. When I put my hand on his shoulder, he grabbed it, bringing me down next to him. He brought me close to his body, his scent flying up my nose. My face was buried into his chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

I didn't want to question his actions; instead, I simply shut my eyes and curl into his side more.

~~~FFY~~~

I didn't know we fell asleep until there was a panicked Esme Platt running into the room, her voice shrilling in my ears.

"There you two are!" she held her hands up dramatically, her eyes popping wide open.

I wriggled myself away from him and stood up, straightening my dress out. I could feel my neck and cheeks heat up as I realized the position Jasper and I were in.

"Well, we have arrived at the Capitol. Please follow me and I will show you where you both will be staying." she lost her smile, but only for a moment, as she looked the two of us over.

"Are you two alright?" somehow, her voice rose in pitch.

"We're fine," we both said at the same time.

I looked at Esme Platt, patiently waiting for her to leave and show us where to go. When she clapped her hands together with a beaming smile and turned swiftly on her heel to leave, I rolled my eyes and followed behind. I could feel Jasper's body pressing up against mine gently as he trailed right behind me. I internally smiled.

When we stepped off of the train, it shot away, barely giving our feet time to touch the Capitol's pavement.

This place is so amazing! Everything was so bright and colorful! The buildings towered over the Capitol plaza, water fountains and streams at every corner and center. It was the complete opposite of what we had at home. I couldn't even imagine this place in my dreams.

"Whoa," Jasper enthused.

"Come, we have things we need to take care of." Esme Platt strutted in her heels to a vehicle. "Watch your step."

This was the first car I've ever gotten into in my life. The long, sleek vehicle looked like it could hold more than a dozen people.

"Hurry up!" Esme Platt snapped.

I couldn't help but smile as I climbed into the car, my hands touching as much as the dark leather as I could.

"Isn't this amazing Jazz?" I giggled placing my hand on his arm.

"Yeah," Jasper mumbled closing the car's door. My happiness vanished when I saw the blank look on his face. Just that look alone reminded me of why we were here.

I pouted, my once elated mode flying out the window.

"As soon as we arrive, you will meet with your stylists and get primed up!" Esme Platt smiled, her excitement filling the vehicle.

Stylists? I like the sound of that. They probably had dresses of variety, more than I even have.

"I can already see you getting many sponsors Alice. You're not sore on the eyes to look at." Ms. Platt moved from her spot in the car, placing her hands on my cheeks.

"Thank you?" I blushed, pulling away from her. "How long is it going to take to get there?" I asked. I was so excited to meet these stylists! I grinned as I pictured myself meeting Gianna Glamour in person. Ever since I saw that gorgeous white dress with ruffles at the bottom hems of her winter collection, she has been my idol in the fashion world and all things fashion.

"Oh, oh, oh! It's time for you two to see the rest of the tributes!" Ms. Platt went back to her seat and pushed a button on the door of the vehicle. The black glass that separated us from the driver turned white before showing a live video of the Head Gamemaker of the Hunger Games, Aro Volturi, the brother of Caius Volturi, the President of Panem.

Aro Volturi has been the host for over thirty years, and he miraculously hasn't developed any wrinkles or get a single silver hair in his perfect jet black shade. He's one of Panem's favorite people. I wonder why...

His smiling face was on the screen as he talked about the tributes from District 1 who were recently declared.

"Isabella Swan, age 17, and Jacob Black, 15, were picked as District 1's tributes. They have both volunteered, and let me tell you, they are a force to reckon with. Isabella Swan has mastered the long sword at age 15, and is very well rounded in hand to hand combat. Jacob Black has been training for the games since the age of 3. Will they prove themselves come Games day?" A picture showed the two side by side; I couldn't help but notice how sad the girl looked compared to the cocky grin of the much taller boy.

The screen flashed back to Mr. Volturi, his smile sending chills down my spine. His pitch black hair was tied in ponytail at the base of his neck, his skin the palest I've ever seen in my life.

"District 2," he continued on in his happy accent, "has presented us with some lookers. Rosalie Hale, age 18, and Edward Masen, age 17. A glum bunch they are, but well trained indeed they are. Will these two make it far in the games? We'll find out Games day."

That's all he had to say? "How come he barely said anything about them?"

Esme Platt gave me a look that said, "Are you kidding me?" before speaking. "Not all the tributes give out their information, my dear. No, no, no."

My eyes darted back to the screen on the flexi glass, Aro talking about the tributes from District 3. "Ah! District 3, the district of technology! These two tributes definitely have some spark!"

Spark? Really? I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as I awaited the next words to flow from his mouth. "Kate Denali, age 16, a bright child. She ranked as top of her class, and is expert with electric engineering. And we also have Emmett McCarty, age 18,strong contender. Literally. I have a feeling that District 3 will be a great threat this year."

How many Districts were there again? _Too many, _I thought as Aro Volturi kept on rambling on. I briefly heard him speak of District 5. I think there was a Mary and a Peter, but I didn't want to think of who my competition was going to be.

"...Charlotte...Seth," Already there were too many names. What District was he on now? 6?

"District 7 holds some of our youngest tributes. Maggie Isles, age 12, is our youngest competitor. She may be small but don't let that fool you. Little Maggie is able to hurl a 20 pound axe across over 20 feet with spot on coordination. Then there's Liam Foster, age 14, who is quite large for his age. Will this boy be able to make it to the top?"

A twelve year old girl? The picture they've shown of her astounded me. She looked like she would barely be nine. My bottom lip began to quiver as I thought of my little sister.

_You protected her Alice; she's fine because of you. Don't worry! _my inner self said. But this little girl, her wide green eyes and curly red hair looked so helpless. She seemed so scared.

District 8 surprised everyone when the first set of twin siblings selected as tributes. "Alec and Jane Darwin, brother and sister, are a tough match. Both, only being thirteen, have excelled in their classes and are expected to have a great chance at winning the games."

How horrible is that? They actually allow siblings to go in together, forcing them to fight each other? This nation was sick and horrible, letting all of these absurd events to occur. I couldn't even imagine how their parents must feel.

To have the possibility of losing both of their children? To know that one of them would have to die in the Hunger Games.

"Irina Grain...James Hunter..." another two people were announced, District 9 having two people that both looked very fierce.

"District 10's tributes are Victoria Red, age 18, and Laurent France, age 18. Everyone was surprised to see Victoria but I believe she has the potential of becoming a contender for the games. As for Laurent," Aro gave the audience a knowing look. "Let's see if the odds will be in his favor." he winked at the camera, my disgust in his amusement not coming unnoticed.

"From District 11, Vanessa Wolfe, age 14, and Quil Ataera, age 15. Nothing much to say about these two really. I wish them the best of luck." he clapped his hands together.

_How rude, _I thought.

"But let's not doubt their skills," he went on. "I'm sure that we'll find _something _interesting from those two."

I scooted closer to Jasper as I waited what they would say about our district.

"District 12 this year had a surprise: a volunteer." he wagged his eyebrows. "Mary Alice Brandon, age 17, volunteered as tribute after her sister was chosen. She's the Mayor of District 12's daughter. How intriguing... Ah! And here we have Jasper Whitlock, age 17, showing great potential in the games! These two will surely give us a show." The scene cut to Jasper and I.

To say I looked upset was an understatement. Jasper's face, however, showed no emotion as his large hand held mine in between his strong fingers.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a pair of love birds," Aro chuckled.

I could feel my neck and face heat up; the whole nation of Panem thinks we love each other. That's what Aro had implied.

One part of me was jumping for joy, whilst the other felt so bad for him. Who would want to be with me? Even though Jasper and I were best friends, I could already tell that he didn't find me attractive at all in thatway.

I removed my hand from Jasper's, not thinking about the repulsion he must feel after touching me. I placed my hands in my lap, watching the white screen fizzle dramatically before returning to the regular black of the private glass.

"Okay, we must go, go, go! You guys have only such time to get pretty!" Esme Platt flung herself from the vehicle, the driver barely making it to the door to escort Jasper and I out.

The flashing of lights fazed me only momentarily.

"What made you volunteer for your sister?" Press woman asked.

Was that a serious question? I didn't realize I stopped until Esme Platt yelled at me to move forward. I ignored her and searched for the ignorant person who dared ask that stupid question.

"Why wouldn't I volunteer for my sister? She's my family, and I would never let her go through this." I growled, about to throw my fist at the person. How could they even ask me that? My arm was snatched, my eyes narrowing from the pain that shot to my shoulder.

"Alice, we have to go," Jasper pulled me into his arms, carrying me bridal style through the crowd. I squirmed in his arms and fought back as the crowd of press began taking pictures of the scene taking place. Once inside, I gave in to my fate and wrapped my arms around Jasper's shoulders, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

How cruel were these people to ask why someone would sacrifice their selves for family? I couldn't believe how insensitive all these people were.

To add that cruelty, they're probably spreading rumors right now about Jasper and I. Just because we held hands at the reaping, never leaving one another's side since we left, and him cradling me in his arms doesn't-

Okay I can see where they would get the idea that we're together.

But that doesn't mean they can just say whatever they want and get away with it. Right?

Jasper set me on my feet and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pushing a lock of my hair away to whisper something in my ear. "You have to calm down, Ali. If you keep up this hissy fit, we're not going to get any sponsors. No sponsors means less chance of survival." he moved my hair back in place, his lip curving into a smile as he played off saying something critical to me.

He took my hand, unwinding my fingers from the balled up fist I unintentionally made.

"Apparently," I shivered when he moved to my other side and continued to speak. "Everyone in Panem now thinks we're a couple. What do you say, will you be my 'girlfriend?'" I could literally hear the quotation marks lace his sexy voice.

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Do I have to? That means I'd have to spend much more time with you than I already do." I held back my giggles.

He grinned as we intertwined hands, again for the bizillionth time this day, pulling me to the lounge.

"Okay!" Esme Platt signed something on a high tech clip board before it folding in on itself, almost seeming to disappear. "It's time freshen you guys up!"

Esme Platt grabbed my arm, pulling my hand from Jasper's grasp.

"We have to get you primed up!" she cheered.

~~~FFY~~~

Zafrina covered her mouth dramatically as she got a look at my bare legs. I was only wearing a _small _white towel that barely covered my chest and nether regions.

Just because I live in District 12, doesn't mean I don't like to take care of myself. I was the Mayor's daughter after all.

They barely had to do anything to me. Yes, they did soak me in a few layers of nice smelling scents, but if I may say so myself, I do a pretty good job myself. My nails were already perfectly clipped and painted with a layer of clear nail polish, my brows expertly plucked; my skin was pale since I tended to stay out of the sun. That was a great factor to my flawless skin.

I looked around the room, my eyes taking in all of many types of make-up, hair care, etc.

My head was cupped by large brown hands, Senna was examining my face. "You're skin is flawless," she trailed her fingers over my cheek bones. "You have such a nice face. Sponsors will simply adore you!" she enthused. "Z, get Amun," she squealed playing with my hair.

A man with the same, dark skin tone came in, his eyes roaming over my partially covered body. His golden rimmed eyelids enhancing the deep chocolate color of his eyes. His forming smile was warm as he stepped next to me, his eyes running down my form. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are my manners?" his deep voice chuckled. "I'm Amun, your stylist."

"It's nice to meet you," I held out my hand and he shook it with strong hands.

"We have much to talk about, so why don't you put on a robe and we can chat in my office."

"Okay," I said.

When he left the room, the girls stood me on my feet, swapping my towel for a silky blue robe that matched my eyes in record timing. They then led me to a room, a small office, which reminded me of autumn in District 12.

The colors were dark browns and oranges, a few splashes of yellow and red here and there. Amun was sitting at his brown desk, his posture full of swagger.

"Are you hungry?"

"Uh-"

He pressed a button on his desk, an assortment of pastries rising from a platform in the desk. It looked like the kind of stuff Nanna makes Cynthia and me after dinner. Eager hands grabbed a bowl of banana pudding that sparkled in the light of Amun's lamp shade.

"I think my Nanna's taste better," I said with a mouthful of pudding.

"Nanna?"

"Well, our Nanny back home. She watched over my sister and I."

"Oh, yes, you're the daughter of the Mayor of District 12 aren't you?" he smirks.

"Yes," I set the bowl down.

"I was kind of prepared for a, 'You spoiled capitol people are so lucky', speech but I guess not today?"

"Nope. I'm not spoiled either." I replied mischievously. But then the thought of home made me queasy. What if I don't come back... Oh how my sister must be feeling right now, worrying to death about me.

"Well," Amun got up from his desk and paced, his thumb circling over his stubbed chin. "We have to talk about your outfit for the opening ceremonies."

"Are you doing Jasper's, too?"

"No, that's for my partner Tia."

"Well what exactly will I be wearing?" I was getting so excited thinking about all of the designs and fabrics I could be wearing. My face was hurting from smiling so much!

"We're going to center your costumes on your District," my smile fell as the words left his mouth.

Great. Coal mining outfits! I get to wear I big clunk of crap!

"I know what you're thinking, and no," he laughed. "You won't be wearing a drab, black outfit. I was thinking more," he thought for a second. "Eccentric."

"Eccentric, huh?" I tried to think of where he was going with this, but I really had no clue.

"Alice," I looked up at him under curious lashes. "How opposed are you to fire?"

A/N: Please review and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
